


Ryan Gets Caught

by matthewsbj



Category: The OC (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:55:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26109055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matthewsbj/pseuds/matthewsbj
Summary: Rosa catches Ryan!  I would say this takes place season 1.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 9





	Ryan Gets Caught

**Author's Note:**

> About a decade and a half ago, an author by the name of Crimsonclad wrote a series entitled “Ryan Gets a…” with about 7-8 stories. I found them a few years ago, but I have been unable to find them since. They were short stories that featured Ryan settling into the Cohen family and household. I enjoyed how they really showed the small things that Ryan would notice the most.
> 
> I know that I have a couple of series in progress, and I’m not necessarily looking to start another series, but I figured this would be a good installation, or maybe a little bit of a rewrite. Hope you all enjoy!

“Do you want me to get fired?!”

Ryan jumped and twirled around to face an irate Rosa. “What?!? Of course not! Why would you think that?” The confusion was evident on his face, and by the as-of-now forgotten pair of boxers he had been folding in his hands.

Rosa stood with her hands on her hips with a glare the rivaled the Atwood’s! Ryan nearly took a step backward. The look reminded him of times when Eva was about to start chasing Arturo around the house with a wooden spoon! 

She simply pointed to the basket of his fresh laundry on the bed that he had been trying to fold. When he blushed slightly, Rosa had to stifle a grin, _“Well, at least he looks guilty at being caught!”_ , she thought to herself.

Ryan tried a little damage control. “Oh, come on, Rosa! You can’t be mad at me for doing a little bit of my own laundry.”

“Oh, yes, I can, mister! The laundry is my job!”

“But Rosa, I like doing my own laundry!”

She just gave him a look that adequately told him she didn’t believe him for a second.

Finally, Ryan sat on the bed and his shoulders slumped a little bit. “Ok, fine. I’m just not used to having people do stuff like this for me. I’ve always done the housework before. It’s kind of… weird.” He hoped that he didn’t offend the housekeeper. 

Rosa took note of the teen’s change in posture and sat next to him on the bed. She rubbed his back a little. “I kind of had a feeling. But things are different here. Your parents pay me a lot of money to do this kind of work.”

Ryan gave her a funny look. “Rosa, you know they aren’t…” He couldn’t finish the sentence because Rosa cut him off. 

“Now, hush with that! I see things, I hear things, and I know things! I see their smiles of pride when you boys are playing your video games and don’t think they’re watching. I hear them brag about _both_ of their sons on the phone and when their friends come over.” She then decided to go in for the kill. “And I’ve done your laundry enough to know that Mrs. Cohen buys you those boxers you like that are really soft!”

She had to stifle another laugh as his face got as red as the deep maroon boxers that were scrunched up in his hands and very quickly buried them in the bottom of the laundry basket next to him.

Rosa stood up and pulled the teen to his feet, as well. “Now, as I said, this is my job. Your job is to be sixteen years old. Why don’t you go find that brother of yours and do something sixteen-year old’s normally do?” She gave him a soft swat to the seat of his jeans to propel him towards the door.

He wasn’t quite ready to give up just yet. “You know, Rosa, it will only take me a few minutes to fold and put away those clothes.”

“I told you: this is my job! If you don’t let me do my job, then your parents will fire me, and then I will have to work for Julie Cooper, and it will be all your fault!”

He heard the building ire in her voice, but also saw the twinkling in her eyes, so he tried once more. “But….”

Again, he was cut off. “Enough! Ok, I will make you a deal! I will allow you to do _one_ load of your own laundry, fold it, and put it away, per day, when I am not here!” She wasn’t surprised to see him mulling it over. “My one and only offer, good for the next 30 seconds.”

“Fine!” he good naturedly grumbled, but she could see a hint of a smile on his face.

“Good!”, Rosa crowed in victory. “Now, go find Seth and do something outside, and away from this house!”

Ryan could also see the corners of her mouth twitching, trying to hold off a smile. As he made his way towards the main house in search of his brother, he stopped just outside the door and peeked his back in. “Hey, Rosa?”

“What now?!” she nearly shouted in her building frustration with this boy! She had never had to deal with anyone like him! 

“Are you going to be working tomorrow?!”

He pulled his head out of the room just in time for a pillow to smack the wall. She could hear his laughter all the way across the patio and laughed herself.

**Author's Note:**

> I wasn’t really sure how to write Rosa’s part. I think in the two to three scenes we see her; she doesn’t speak. It looked like she may have had an accent, but I’m not sure. I didn’t feel comfortable writing her dialogue for this story with an accent, or at least she didn’t in my head!


End file.
